1. Field
Exemplary implementations of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to an isolation structure and a method for forming the isolation structure, and an image sensor including the isolation structure and a method for fabricating the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that transforms an optical image into electrical signals. Image sensors may be divided into a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) type and a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) type. The CMOS-type image sensors are commonly abbreviated as “CIS.” A CIS may include a plurality of pixels that are arrayed in two dimensions, and each pixel may be isolated by an isolation structure. Each pixel isolated by the isolation structure may include a photodiode (PD). The photodiode transforms incident light into electrical signals.
As semiconductor device fabrication technology progresses, a degree of integration of image sensors increases. A high degree of integration of image sensors requires that pixels be smaller. As a result, less space is allowed between the pixels. The reduction in space between the pixels may lead to deterioration in device characteristics because of the crosstalk between the pixels.